


This Is Our Sanctuary

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archer!Will, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Caring Will, Deals with a death, Everyone loves Nico, Fluff, Having the other's back, Healer Will Solace, In a way, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Jason is a Dork, Jason ships it, M/M, Moving In Together, Nico cares about Will, Percy is a Dork, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Quests, Sage The Daughter of Hecate, So far - 4 chapters., Still slightly insecure Nico, Sweet, There is a death in the second chapter., Touching, Well those that matter anyway, Will hurts too, big brother nico, cute moments, doesn't follow canon, everyone is happy, new demigods - Freeform, nico comforts will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Just small moments where Nico and Will are there for each other and grow closer.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo & Sage (OC), Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> First Solangelo fic, so be gentle.
> 
> Title is from Sanctuary- Welshly Arms.  
Chapter title - Lift Me Up- The Afters.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, so apologies in advance.

Roughly a week had passed since the Battle against Gaea had been won.

Wounds were tended to, loss was felt and those who grieved were given the chance to mourn in peace. Everyone worked toward establishing a different world, one that included Roman and Greek demigod’s alike.

Nico had offered his assistance where needed. He silently moved around everyone and anyone, ensuring his presence didn’t make things worse. He was the Ghost King after all, he was the son of Death… The Angel of Death.

Di Angelo.

He always found it ironic that Hades had fallen for a woman with ‘di Angelo’ as a last name, but then he discovered Hazel, discovered that their mother’s names were variations of each other and it cemented the knowledge that Hades and/or Pluto did nothing without intention.

He worked without rest, stopping only when more joined and his assistance was no longer required.

He still feared the possible rejection of these people. Jason, Reyna and Hazel were there for him, smiling and interacting with him, and their presence drew other campers, who seemed more at ease when interacting with Nico.

They smiled now.

They laughed now.

But soon or later, his parentage will start to sink in… He knew it.

It was night time, the moon bright and Zoe Nightshade clear in the sky. He did the last bit of the clean-up, assisted by a few skeletons who were more than happy to help.

By the time he was done, the laughter and joy from the Campfire were echoes in the night and Nico, though he wanted to join so badly, found himself heading toward his cabin.

Once inside, he headed for the shower he’d recently installed in case Hazel wished to stay over. The water was cold against his skin and he liked it. The cold never bothered him, it made him feel safe.

It was different than what he’d been forced to endure while in Tartarus.

Shaking his head, Nico expelled those thoughts.

Stepping out, he headed for his chest of clothes, opened it and slipped into more comfortable wear. Hazel and Reyna had dropped some off when they noticed his lack of possessions.

He was contemplating reading some of those books Annabeth had dropped off, when there was a knock on his door. Frowning, Nico headed over to the door, and opened his, glare at the ready on for it to falter when it landed on the blond haired blue eyed son of Apollo.

“Hey, why aren’t you with the other campers?”

Nico cocked an eyebrow, deliberately eyeing his sleep wear. “I am tired.”

“And? You still could have come over to say ‘hi’.” Will crossed his arms stubbornly. Blue eyes narrowed. “Have you been overworking yourself again?”

He’d grown accustomed to this type of reaction from Will. Nico had assumed that once he was out of the healer’s care he’d be left alone, but… clearly, he was wrong.

“No, I haven’t.”

Will stared at him. “Did you eat already?”

“Yes.” Nico said, smug.

“What? That banana I saw you eating this morning?”

His confidence fluttered, and Will picked it up immediately.

“It’s a good thing I brought you this.”

A plate with a delicious looking sandwich appeared in Will’s hands as he offered it to Nico. “Please, eat this. You can’t be working this hard on an empty stomach.”

Nico gingerly took the plate. Swallowing, he looked up and saw the concern in Will’s eyes. Feeling a bit guilty for worrying the blond, Nico sighed and gave him a barely-there smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Will nodded, a beaming smile spreading across his sun-kissed features. Then, a hesitant looked took its place. “So… I know you’re probably tired but… do you mind if I hang out for a bit?”

Nico frowned. “I’m gonna eat your sandwich, Will.”

“I know that! I just – I kinda missed you today, so I figured we can catch-up.”

“On what?” Nico’s heart was a hammering mess.

“Anything. On your day, on your thoughts, what you did today, what you noticed, stuff like that?” “You want to make idle chit-chat?”

Will sighed. “No, I just… want to get to know you… is that a crime?”

Looking down at the sandwich and then back at Will, Nico exhaled and said, “I guess not.”

“Wonderful.” The son of Apollo waited until Nico moved aside and ventured further into the cabin, his blond curls a halo of light in the otherwise dark room. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

Nico closed the door and turned to face the wondering blond.

“So!” Will found a nearby chair and plopped down, making his blond curls bounce. “Tell me about your day?”

“Do I have to?” Nico tried to lessen the harshness of the words with a gentler tone.

“Not if you don’t want to. I can tell you about my day and then you speak when you feel like it.” A soft smile urged him closer and Nico allowed himself to move over to the bed, sitting down on it.

He placed the plate on his lap, noticing the sandwich was cut diagonally. Taking a bite, he chewed and caught the relief in Will’s eyes.

“So, your day?” Nico asked.

Blue eyes lit up. “Right. So I got woken up today at around 6 because of Son of Ares had accidentally cut his sister….”


	2. My Heart is Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico comforts Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you all for leaving kudos and for reading. 
> 
> This one was already written which is why I updated so quickly.   
I hope you like it.

Nico was heading to the Pavilion when he noticed a small kid heading over to him. Her dark hair was pulled back in a integrate braid, with various flowers decorating it she looked like a tiny Greek goddess, her hazel eyes large and framed with long dark lashes.

“Hi. You Nico?”

“Uh.” Nico looked around, wondering if she was lost or something. “Yeah, why?”

A sad look appeared on her face. “Will is sad and Harry said I gotta come get you to see if you can help.”

“Harry?” Nico repeated. “The son of Ares?”

The girl nodded. “Yeah, will you help?”

The fear in her eyes had Nico nodding without hesitation. A tiny hand slipped into his and Nico’s arm’s tensed up as he forced himself not to wrench away from the touch.

“This way.” She pointed, tugging him along.

There weren’t many campers around and those who were did double-takes at the sight of a tiny girl tugging along a Son of Hades. He of course ignored them all.

They arrived at the infirmary and the girl pointed again. “He’s in there. My brother says that you can go in.”

Nico looked down at the little girl. “Thanks, uh…”

“Cecilia.” She gave him a smile.

“Thanks, Cecilia.”

He stepped into the room, flashing Cecilia one final smile before he closed the door. The various scents of herbs the healer’s use assaulted him. It had once been very overwhelming, but after his ‘doctor order’ stay, he’d grown semi-used to it.

Nico made his way further into the infirmary, noticing some of the still injured campers were asleep, banged up and bandaged. In the far-east, a single lamp was alight, warming the room and revealing a hunched over form seated on an empty bed. His head of golden curls was bowed down, fingers threaded through the strands.

Quietly, Nico made his way closer to Will.

Taking a seat before him on the other bed, not sure what to really do, he decided to wait, giving Will the time to gather himself.

Will sniffed softly. “Who told you?” He asked in a croaky voice.

“A little girl named Cecilia came to get me.” Nico answered, his voice softer.

A wet scoff was released. Will lowered his hands, wiping his face as he lifted his head. Blood shot blue eyes stared back at him and Nico felt his heart constrict at the sight.

“They shouldn’t have bothered you with this.”

Clenching his jaw to remain calm, Nico said. “I’m glad they did. What happened?”

Tears pooled in sky blue eyes. “Morgan, one of the archer’s that was injured, she died tonight.” He swallowed and a single tears escaped, running down a flushed cheek. “We knew she wasn’t going to make it, no matter how many healers were working on her 24/7, but it still…”

“It still hurts.” Nico finished in a whisper.

“Yeah…” Will looked down again.

It hurt to see him like this. To feel so utterly helpless, knowing that there was nothing he could do that would make this better. Will had always been the light, always happy and bright, and to see the darkness of the world dimming that light, it made him angry, but also fearful.

“It just sucks. To be given all these powers and yet we still lose one of our own.”

A lump formed in Nico’s throat. He looked down, saw the tremor that ran through Will’s hands. He leaned forward, slowly, cautiously, reaching. He saw the exact moment Will noticed his actions, and he watched sharply for any sign that he should stop.

Cold fingers brushed against warm skin. Holding his breath, Nico gently encircled Will’s hands and held on. Will gripped him back and bowed his head again, blocking his face from Nico’s view.

They sat there for a while, Nico holding Will’s hands as silent sobs wracked through his body.

He didn’t offer anything words of comfort, knowing that nothing he said would be of any help. His heart ached along with Will, his pain becoming Nico’s.

Nico brushed his thumb back and forth.

_I’m here. _

Will sniffed and gripped him back.

_I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lift Me Up by the Afters
> 
> Spread Love And Not Hate.
> 
> Random info: My mom's name is Cecilia is hence the name of the little girl, because I am not sure how common that name is.


	3. In The Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished the Magnus Chase series, so I am once again absorbed in this world. :D

They were on their way to save a demi-god when things took a turn for the worse.

It was a bloody fight.

They were swarmed.

“Take her! Now!”

Will took aim and released an arrow. Nico froze for a second, fear gripping him. A piercing monstrous scream shook him from his stupor.

“I’ll be back!” He shouted. Wasting no time, he grabbed the satyr, Marvin, and the unconscious girl and shadow traveled them back to their motel room. Laying them down, he called forth a skeleton servant.

“Guard them!” He ordered before allowing the shadows to take him back.

He touched solid ground in time to tackle Will out of the way from an oncoming strike. They fell to the ground with a pained groan, Nico taking the brunt of the fall, his arms wrapped around Will’s form protectively.

“You okay?” He asked, opening his eyes to look up at a dust covered Will. There was a single cut that ran under his eye, dripping of blood. His orange shirt and three-quarter cargo pants were torn but overall he appeared okay.

“Yeah. You?”

Nico nodded. “Let’s kill this thing.”

*

They got back to the motel hours later, with Nico too weak to risk shadow travelling and Will abundant that there was no way he was going to. Entering, the Skeleton turned to Nico. Will had an arm curled around Nico’s neck, and Nico had his own wrapped around Will, both of them bone tired from the fight and the journey back.

Nico nodded. “Thank you.”

With a brittle bow, the skeleton crumbled into a tiny crack Nico had conjured up. Their dark room was bathed is the red glow of the underworld for a moment before darkness engulfed it once more. Wincing, Nico and Will detangled themselves and Nico limped over to the two, checking them over.

“You get cleaned up, I’ll take care of them so long.” Will nodded to the bathroom.

Silently, Nico snatched up their discarded bag, and headed into the bathroom. He cleaned himself of the dirt, dust and grime in record time. He wet his hair to clean it as best he could, tugging the wet strands back into a small bun.

Re-entering he found Will seated on the extra bed, a mist before him, holding Chiron’s worried face.

“Ah, Nico. Are you alright?” The Centaur asked.

“I’m fine, Chiron.”

Pleased, Chiron nodded. “I’ll send for transportation tomorrow. It’s best you get some rest.” At their confirmation, Chiron swiped the Mist and they were left alone.

“Are they okay?” Nico asked, nodding toward the sleeping pair.

“Yeah. They should be fine.” Will turned on the bed, blue eyes, shimmering with concern, fixed on Nico. “How about you?”

“I’m fine, Will.” Nico jerked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom. “Get cleaned up.”

With a grunt, the son of Apollo lifted himself off the bed. He moved toward the bathroom, stopping beside Nico to lean down and press a kiss to his cheek.

A blush heated his face but he forced himself to keep his cool. He offered Will a smile, turning to watch the blond enter the bathroom. Will shot him a wink before closing the door, leaving Nico a smiling mess.

This thing between them was still knew. The affectionate touching that was less than platonic being the newest. It had been Will who had initiate their first kiss, asking gently the night after their first day when they’d snuck away from the Camp fire, if he could kiss him.

Nico had been nervous to say the least. Since coming out to basically everyone, he’d known Will had been interested in him, but he also knew he could be mistaken. Adding the fact that nobody took dating all that serious in this day and age, he’d been too scared to place much insurance on the one date Will had taken him on, given things returned back to normal the next day (However, in his defense, he had no idea Will had planned to ask him for a kiss that very night).

Hades, Jason acted like he was “into” Nico all the time, and Nico knew for sure he was straight…

Although, his buddying relationship with Percy called that into question a lot.

Their kiss had been short, a peck, really. But it had been everything Nico had hoped for.

To not only kiss a boy, but to do so without fear of persecution was a gift few were given.

Shaking himself, Nico took watch, placing his sword beside him in case. He eyed the girl, Sage, as she laid curled up on her side, her once flawless face now riddled with little nicks from fallen debris. As though illustrating the loss of innocence as a result of their world. Her whole life had just been altered and he hoped and prayed, her parent didn’t leave her abandoned, that they claimed her and that those at Camp Half-Blood accepted her.

The bathroom door opened, light streamed out, shadowing the tall frame that exited. Nico pretended not notice the way tiny water droplet that fell down Will’s flushed neck and cheeks. The other boy moved and claimed the other side of the bed, lifting a leg, bending it at the knee.

“You taking first watch?”

Nico nodded.

A warm hand touched his arm and gave him a squeeze. “Wake me up in three hours.”

Tipping his head to the side, Nico rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“Don’t try and push it, Sunshine. You need your rest, too.”

Nico glared at the nickname.

Will smirked, turning onto his side, facing Nico, his hand still on his arm. The smirk faded in a grin and Nico watched as Will closed his eyes, lips still curled.

“Three hours.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Promise?”

Rolling his eyes, Nico sighed. “Just go to sleep, Will.”

Silence answered him.

Nico shifted to get more comfortable, making sure not to jolt Will’s hand on his arm. The son of Apollo grunted and shuffle closer, head dropping to rest his forehead against Nico’s cold arm, a sigh escaping him.

Risking it, Nico lifted his free hand, running his fingers throw Will’s curls. “Promise.” He whispered into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So confession time. I recently realised that there won't be a fixed plotline for this. The moments in their relationship may jump back and forth. Some information may be altered to fit fic the new chapter if it is linked to a previous chapter but I will try not to do so. 
> 
> I will leave the work as complete, in case I don't update, that why you guys don't wait around for a chapter that I may or may not upload.
> 
> Title by Sleeping at last- In the Embers


	4. Shelter & Peace

He left a three months after the Battle with Gaea.

Taking the money Hades had been more than happy to dish out, Nico packed up all the belongings he’d accumulated. It was his final night at Camp Half blood. The four of the Seven had just arrived and the ‘party’ the Aphrodite kids had thrown in his honor was in full swing.

“NICO!”

The son of Hades turned around in time to catch the body flying toward him, her dark curls bouncing as she settled in his arms. Her legs, scraped by today’s training session, wrapped around his waist, her arms mimicking the octopus imitation.

“Do you have to go?” She asked, her amber eyes large as she stared at him.

“I can’t stay here forever, Sage.”

She’d grown so much since he and Will had rescued her. She’d taken to demigod life faster than any one of them could have anticipated, eager to make a home for herself. Surprising everyone but Will, Sage had latched onto him the instant she had arrived at Camp, pleading with Chiron to stay with Nico instead of going to the Hermes cabin.

Even after being claimed by Hecate three days after her arrival, she refused to move, until Nico had to sit her down and explain that she could still come over to his cabin and that they’d only really be separated during the night.

Slowly, Nico found himself caring for her, looking for her and searching for her during the day just to make sure she was doing okay. Will called him a “Big Brooding Brother”, but Nico liked to look at it as him doing something for someone that no one had thought to do for him.

“I can come visit, right? Will said I could come whenever I wanted.” She turned her head, looking away from Nico. “Right, Will?”

“That’s right.” An upbeat voice answered.

Warmth spread through Nico at the sound. He twisted and sure enough, there was the son of Apollo, dressed in his usual attire: orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, shorts and flip-flops. Blue eyes found his and Nico gave him a small smile.

“We can’t have Nico disappearing on us.”

Sage shook her head in a “no, sir-ree” kind of way.

“One time, and I left a note with your brother. It’s not my fault he forget.”

“You know Cyrus’s has more trouble with his ADHD than most.”

“I also gave it to Thea.” Nico cocked an eyebrow. “She just couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Will scowled. “Like she was looking.” He muttered under his breath, too low for Sage, who had taken to playing with his hair, to notice. Nico, however, heard it loud and clear, and shot Will a look.

Will was under the impression that Thea had a thing for him. Nico denied it, but Will always shot his sister heated looks whenever she grinned and smiled Nico’s way.

“Sage!” A group of girls and boys called.

Sage turned in Nico’s arms.

The group waved her over, excited smiles stretched across their faces. “Come here. WE GOTTA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!”

Amber eyes found his, worried.

Nico gave her a smile. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Promise?”

“On my heart.”

Sage smiled sweetly, wiggling her body. Nico lowered her down, watching with an amused smile as she took off, stumbling a bit on her feet, but she righted herself in time. A warm body moved to his side and Nico felt an arm move behind him to rest on the table behind them, putting his arm technically around Nico but not really, given he wasn’t touching him.

PDA still made him uncomfortable.

Hades, being referred to as Will’s ‘boyfriend’ made him squirm. He didn’t see the point in labeling something if everyone, including the party involved, knew what they were. Will had tried various forms of ‘labeling’ with the final straw being something called a “bae” that Nico had vetoed so hard, the earth literally shook.

“You got everything packed?” Will asked.

Nico nodding, keeping his eyes on Leo and Calypso, who was appearing to teach Leo how to dance when the Son of Hephaestus just looked like someone stuck a worm down his pants. Percy was dancing with Jason, Piper and Annabeth was off the side with Reyna. Hazel was on Frank’s back, standing off the side, facing the slowly setting sun.

“Oh!” Nico exclaimed. “I almost forgot.” He turned to face Will as he reached into his pocket. Fingers curled around cold metal and Nico pulled it out of his pocket, lifting it up between them with a hesitant smile. “For you.”

Blue eyes widened as they dropped down to the little key between Nico’s fingers. The arm which had been resting on the table, moving and this time Nico welcomed the steady hand that curled around his hip, fingers slipping under his shirt, pressing against his bare skin.

“Is that…?” Sky eyes met his.

Nico nodded, smiling. He was a nervous mess, but he hid it well, with his burning cheeks being the only give away. He laid his cold hand on Will’s bare arm, thumb stroking back and forth. Will enjoyed having his skin stroked, he found it soothing and seemed it enjoy it when it was Nico’s cold hand doing it.

He called it his ‘cooling tranquil touch’.

“It’s a key to my place. Feel free to come over anytime, I don’t really mind. I was…” Nico swallowed nervously. “I was hoping, when you’re ready, that you could maybe move some of your stuff in there too.”

“Like move in? With you?” Pink lips curled into a smile that was slowly growing by the second.

“Yes.” Nico answered, nodding.

The wide grin that spread across Will’s face filled Nico with a soothing warmth he felt deep in his core. Will’s free hand lifted, curling around the hand holding the key. He ducked down and Nico happily tipped his head back, pressing up to meet soft sweet lips. The kiss was gentle, it was loving. Nico’s tongue brushed against Will’s bottom lip and Will tilted his head, parting his lips, the hand on Nico’s hip tightening, tugging him closer.

A hum left Will. He drew back slowly, exchanging soft kisses with Nico. They didn’t pull back far, pressing their forehead together.

“You sure?” Will asked.

“Wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

Will laughed. He plucked the key from Nico before wrapping his arms around the son of Hades. Nico, smaller than Will, but not as small has he used to be, turned and tucked himself right under Will’s chin, curling one arm around the son of Apollo.

“I love you.” Will said into Nico’s hair.

Nico’s heart skipped a beat at the words. A month and he was still getting used to those words not only being said but also being directed at him. He had yet to say it back, but he hoped his actions would be answer enough for Will. Tightening his hold, Nico squeezed Will’s waist.

A wolf whistled cut through the air. Nico pulled away from Will, slowly, making his reluctance clear to Will and everyone watching. It was a testament to how far they’d come as a couple. Before, any indication that their private moments were not so private, Nico would jerked away and Will would spin to glare, at the ready to defend Nico and to stand beside him.

Nico turned, eyes rolling at the wolfish grin etched across Jason’s face and Percy’s mischievous smirk that once upon a time had Nico’s insides a fluttery mess but know only ignited a flare of amusement. Will twisted with him, keeping one arm loosely looped around Nico.

“Mind your business, Grace!” Will shouted.

“Never!” Jason shot Nico two thumbs up and a grin before respectfully turning around, slapping at Percy’s arm when the Son of Poseidon didn’t follow.

Jason had been there, comforting Nico when he’d been stressing out asking Will to move in with him. His general anxious disposition making thinking about the positive aspects of this step difficult. It took two hours of Jason talking Nico down, forcing him to see things from Will’s perspective.

That helped. Getting out of his head, looking at things from a different angle.

Jason had called it “soaring through the situation”.

“Can you come with me to my cabin, later?”

Nico tipped his head back with frown. “Why?”

“I gotta pack, of course.”

Only a kiss from Will could wipe the happy expression off Nico’s face.


End file.
